The Lost of Spain
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: After Spain lost against the Netherlands in the FIFA World Cup, Spanish soccer player Antonio Carriedo Fernandez is afraid to face his Italian friend and fellow soccer player, Lovino Vargas. With a little help from a friend, can Antonio face Lovino or will everything get worse...?
1. The Lost of Spain

**A/N: I've returned once again! This is to thank the readers who read "Romano's Love Diary" which received 3,331 views. And, if you're one of the readers, thank you so much! Could it be you're reading this because you missed me? Nah, there's no way any of my readers will remember me so, forget about that. Anyway, I hope you will like this story and sorry for my errors.  
Special Guest: Male!Philippines as Juan dela Cruz **

* * *

**The Lost of Spain**

* * *

And just like that, with the score of 5-1, Netherlands took its revenge against Spain in this year's FIFA World Cup.

As the Netherlands rejoiced to their victory, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, one of Team Spain's players, approached his Dutch rival who was just standing and watching his teammates cheered for their victory.

"Oy!" Antonio called out to his rival. "Great job on winning the game! ¡Felicitaciones!"

The Spanish player showed his fist to his rival, whose eyes looked uninterested. When he looked at his Spanish rival's wide grin, he raised his closed hand and bumped his rival's fist. "Yeah, great job, too."

After they exchanged fist-bumps, both teams went home, with the players of Team Netherlands waving at their supporters as they rejoiced at their victory. Although the supporters of Team Spain were disappointed, they still cheered for the team, hoping that they would win in their next match. As both teams returned to their locker rooms, Antonio sighed and felt depressed.

"What's the matter, Toni?" asked one of his teammates. "You look really depressed."

"Is that so?" muttered Antonio.

"Well, it can't be helped," said another of his teammates. "We lost the match against the Netherlands. It's obvious that he'll get depressed because of that."

"You think so?" said the first teammate.

After that short conversation, Antonio still looked depressed. His teammates didn't ask him about his expression, since they assume that he's depressed because they lost the match. In reality, that's not what Antonio is depressed for.

As he separated from his teammates when they were going home, Antonio gripped the cross of his necklace. He started to walk on his way home where a friend of his is waiting. To Antonio, that "friend" of his is not only his friend but, he is someone special to him.

Walking on his way home with a worried face, the Spaniard passed a café. He notice a couple having a nice chat while drinking iced coffee through the window. He then, remembered that time when he and his friend went to the same café. The two of them had fun, of course but, Antonio shook his head as he continued to walk.

"Why am I thinking about that at a time like this?" he thought to himself. He wore a smile and continued walking.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out his name. "Kuya Antonio!"

From the call, Antonio looked behind and was surprised to see a man with sun-kissed skin, brown eyes and long black hair tied into a loose ponytail. His features showed that he is Filipino. The man jogged on his way to Antonio and stopped at the right distance.

"...Is that you, Juan?" Antonio looked confused as he took a closer look on the man's face.

The man's name was Juan dela Cruz, a full-blooded Filipino who took a vacation somewhere in Barcelona, Spain. The Rojigualda was drawn at his right cheek with paint, indicating that he supported Team Spain.

"Yeah, it's me." Juan looked at Antonio with a smile. "You did a great job out there, Kuya! Congratulations!"

"Gracías," Antonio thanked him. "But that was a huge 4-point gap, you know."

"Alam ko," Juan sighed. "But, it was worth it. You and your teammates did a great job. Shall we get going?"

"Sí." The Spaniard nodded as he and his Filipino friend walked on their way home.

Juan is a guy who can easily tell what a person is thinking by looking at the person's face. Juan can be aloof at times but, when it comes to someone's personal problems, he knows when to stop asking questions. Knowing Antonio quite much, he decided to ask him something.

"...Are you afraid that Lovi-chan will get angry at you?"

Antonio almost jolted from the sudden question. Since he and Juan are close friends, the Filipino is probably aware about Antonio's relationship with other foreigners. And, one of the relationships Antonio had was with a foul-mouthed Italian named, Lovino Vargas.

Although he may be foul-mouthed, Lovino is actually overprotective to his little brother Feliciano Vargas. He and Antonio are actually close since Antonio was the one who took care of him and his little brother when they were still kids. There were times when Lovino gets jealous whenever Antonio pays attention to Feliciano but, Antonio always tells him that his favorite is always Lovino himself.

Lovino is a soccer player and is part of Team Italy, alongside with his little brother, in the FIFA World Cup. During matches, Lovino and Antonio consider each others as rivals but, whenever they don't have a match, they are like close friends. While Team Italy didn't had a game today, Lovino swore that he will keep an eye on Antonio at his match and if he loses, Lovino will hate him forever.

"Well, it's not like that," Antonio said. "I mean, it does bother me that Lovi will hate me forever but, what really bothered me is the fact that I don't know what to tell him."

"What do you mean?" Juan raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"I don't actually know what I'm saying but, what I'm trying to say is that, I don't know what his reaction will be."

"I still don't get you."

"I mean, think about it. Lovi acts tough and all but deep inside, I know that he has a soft spot."

"So, are you saying that you're depressed because you felt bad that you lost and you don't know how to face Lovi-chan?"

"That's what I really want to say! As expected from Juan!"

"It was nothing."

Juan is also good in reading other people's words. If the person is puzzled, he starts analyzing the words and comes up with the right point. He usually does it whenever he knows that the person is experiencing some "mind problems" and "emotional problems".

"But, seriously, I don't really know what to tell him," Antonio continued.

"Just tell him that you're sorry," Juan replied simply.

"I think, that's not enough."

"Just try it."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"Of course! If it doesn't work, just use your so-called 'Spanish charm'."

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Gracías, Juan!"

"Anything for Kuya Antonio."

The Filipino beamed a smile as he pointed at his Rojigualda mark on his cheek. Antonio smiled back and gave Juan a big hug. As the two separated ways, Antonio felt determined as he clutched the cross of his necklace. He knew that it will be difficult to face Lovino but, he knew that it's the only way for the two of them to get along.

"I'm home, Lovi~!" Antonio called out as he slowly took a step inside the living room. His heart was beating fast and he felt nervous. It was the same feeling he had once he entered the huge stadium where tons of supporters cheered for both teams. He shut his eyes and hoped that Lovino will not react too much.

Until all of a sudden, Lovino came rushing towards Antonio and tackled him.

"Antonio, how dare you!" Lovino exlcaimed angrily as he threw punches on Spain's body, with tears in his eyes. "Why did you lost the game, damn it!? You're unbelievable! I hate you! I hate you forever, you tomato bastardo! Remember that, damn it!"

Lovino continued to curse at Antonio but, it seemed that the Spaniard was very much surprised at the Italian's sudden reaction. All he ever thought was the eyes of Lovino looking at him with rage. He didn't actually expect that this will be the reaction he will get.

"Lovi, I-!"

"What are you going to say!? Are you trying to make an excuse!?"

"No, that's not what I was going to say."

"Then say it, damn it!"

Antonio noticed that the living room was a huge mess. There were some spilled tomato sauce and some noodles from the pasta but, what surprised Antonio the most was the sight of a huge flag of the Rojigualda and a signboard that says, "Buona fortuna, Spagna!" which means, "Good luck, Spain!" in Italian. Antonio always thought that Lovino didn't take his words seriously but now, he finally realized that the Italian did kept an eye on him and supported him until the very end. He felt very grateful.

"Lo siento, Lovi." Spain smiled as he patted the head of the crying Italian who was right in front of him. "I've never thought I will lose against the Netherlands."

"Shut up, you bastardo!" Lovi exclaimed as he slowly stopped crying. "You and your excuses are unforgivable!"

"But even so, I feel very happy right now."

"And why the freaking hell is that?"

"Because, I finally met my number one supporter."

"Huh? Who is that?"

"Are you really that dense, Lovi~?"

Spain poked the Italian's forehead and gave him a hug. "It's you, of course," he whispered.

The Italian jerked off as his face slowly reddened from embarrassment. "D-Don't just say what you want, damn it! Are you saying that because you want me to cheer up!?"

"No, I'm saying this because it's what I really feel and what I think is the truth."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"You really look cute, you know~!"

"Ho detto, zitto!"

And their conversation went off into different topics, until that night, Lovino and Antonio slept together in a double bed, much to the Italian's embarrassment and the Spaniard's delight.

"You have a match against England tomorrow, right?" Antonio said.

"Yeah," said Lovino. "What about it?"

"I'm gonna keep an eye on you, too."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm telling you that I will give you my full support all the way here! So, don't you dare lose against them, especially from Eyebrows Guy."

"Ah, you mean, Arthur Kirkland, right?"

"Yeah, that guy! Don't you dare to lose to him, OK?"

"Yeah right, shut up! Just go to sleep already!"

Lovino tugged the blanket as he faced the left side of the bed, trying to hide his red face from Antonio. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrapped around himself and he felt someone's body from his back.

"¡Sí, señor!" Antonio's voice echoed through Lovino's ear.

* * *

**OK, I've finally finished! It took me like, 2 hours to finish this because of a lot of distractions but thankfully, it's done. Anyway, I'm going to give you guys the translations.**

**Spanish**  
**_¡Felicitaciones! _- Congratulations!**  
**_Rojigualda -_ The flag of Spain _  
Gracías - _Thanks**  
**_¡Sí, sí! ¡Gracías, Juan!_- Yeah, yeah! Thanks, Juan!  
****_Lo siento, Lovi. _- I'm sorry, Lovi.  
****_¡Sí, señor! _- Yes, sir!**

**Filipino  
_Kuya - _Brother  
_Alam ko - _I know  
**  
**Italian  
_Buona fortuna, Spagna! _- Good luck, Spain!  
_Ho detto, zitto! _- I said, shut up!**


	2. Extra: The Victory of Italy

**A/N: OK, now, I decided to add this extra after I, myself, watch the match between England and Italy. Yes, it was late so, sorry. Anyway, I hope you will like it, somehow and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**Extra: The Victory of Italy**

* * *

"Yay~! We finally won against England, ve~!"

"Hah! Take that, Eyebrows!"

The Vargas Brothers wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders as they rejoiced their victory against England in the FIFA World Cup, with the score of 2-1.

While rejoicing, England's star player, Arthur "Eyebrows" Kirkland, was on his knees while punching the ground with his own fists. He had never thought he had lost against those cowards (again?). His eyes burning with rage glared at the Vargas Brothers once his "nickname" was called.

"You bloody idiots!" he cursed. "I swear, for the next four years, if we ever get to fight again, we are going to win against you gits!"

"Yeah, like hell that'll happen again!" Lovino stuck his tongue out, while his little brother, Feliciano, simply muttered, "Ve~!"

"Why you little-!" Arthur was about to punch the hell out of the Italian brothers but, he was stopped by one of his teammates.

"Calm down now, Artie," said his teammate. "Keep your cool, OK?"

"Tch! Fine!" Arthur lightly punched the head of his teammate. "Just don't call me, 'Artie'."

"Why not? That player from Team USA calls you 'Artie'!"

"Shut up! Just leave that idiot be!"

Arthur's face turned pink from hearing that. He knew very well who his teammate is talking about. It's that certain player from Team USA who calls himself the "Hero". Arthur shook his head, trying to forget his thoughts about that American player.

When both teams reached their locker rooms, Team Italy had a little conversation about their plans for the celebration.

"Why don't we go to some bar, drink some wine, and hit on some ladies~?" said one of their teammates.

"Sì, sì! I agree!" said another teammate as he faced Feliciano. "What about you, Feli? Are you coming with us?"

"Sì! I would be happy, too, ve~!" Feliciano gave a wide smile as he looked at his brother. "What about you, fratello? Are you coming with us?"

"Huh?" Lovino stopped while he was looking for his jacket in his bag. "I'll pass for today."

Everyone's eyes became wide from Lovino's answer. Lovino then, in turn, looked at them with a confused expression. He then sighed as he wore his jacket.

"I mean it," said Lovino. "I ain't gonna come with you guys today so, I'll pass!"

"Come on, Lovino!" said his teammate. "It's wine and hot ladies! You can't say 'no' to that!"

"Yeah, he's right!" agreed another teammate.

"What is the matter, Big Brother?" asked Feliciano. "You always go excited about the ladies, you know~!"

"It's none of your damn business, damn it!" Lovino stood up angrily as he adjusted the strap of his shoulder bag. "Just hurry up and let's go home!"

Everyone looked disappointed from hearing Lovino's reply. They have never thought that Lovino, of all Italian people, would say "no" to wine and ladies all because of a reason that they must not know. Everyone became silent as they all went home.

"Hey, Big Brother~!" Feliciano approached his brother and patted him on his shoulder. "Please, tell me why you're not coming with us!"

"I told you, it's none of your damn business!" Lovino looked away as he increased his pace.

Feliciano was left somehow speechless as Lovino kept on walking, leaving his little brother with his teammates who are going to celebrate in a bar they just spotted on their way home. Feliciano and the rest of Team Italy simply went inside the bar, leaving Lovino walking on the somehow cold streets.

Lovino reached for his phone as he heard it ringing inside his bag. He was riding on a taxi on his way home. Lovino then, noticed that someone was calling for him. Looking at the name of the caller, Lovino looked annoyed but, answered it, anyway.

"What the hell is it?" Lovino putted his phone at his ear as he sounded annoyed.

_"Geez~! Is that how you talk to someone at the phone, Lovi~?"_

"Just shut the hell up!"

The caller was Lovino's close friend, Antonio Carriedo Hernandez, a fellow soccer player who is from Team Spain. Although he is a good soccer player, Antonio and his team lost against the Netherlands yesterday, with the huge 4-score gap, 5-1. Antonio became depressed during that time but, after Lovino supported him all the way, Antonio became happy and promised Lovino that he will support him to in his match against England. Antonio was also the one who told Lovino not to lose against Arthur Kirkland.

_"Aw, don't be like that, Lovi~!"_

"Shut up!"

A laugh was then, heard at the other end as Antonio continued. _"You really haven't change at all."_

"Yeah, right. Just tell me what you want!"

_"Sí, sí. How many minutes do you think you'll arrive here?"_

"Just another 15 damn minutes, OK?"

_"Sí, señor!"_

After a beep, Antonio finally hung up. Lovino pressed "End Call" and closed his phone. He sighed as he looked at the street lights and the people walking around. The scenery was like any other typical night scene at the streets, with the street lights turned on. The foul-mouthed Italian found himself smiling while looking at the streets through the window. He slapped his own face while covering his mouth.

"Why the hell am I smiling like an idiota!?" His faced turned lightly red until finally, the taxi stopped right in front of a well-lighted house.

The house is like any other typical house. Through the windows, one can see that the lights inside were turned on. Lovino stared at his own house for a short time before entering. As he reached the doorway, he was about to ring the doorbell until suddenly, the door opened by itself. Lovino was startled, thinking that it must have been the wind. Well, that's what he thought before seeing a Spanish guy smiling widely at him.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Lovi!" Antonio greeted him at the doorway. "Come in, come in!"

Lovino was annoyed and surprised at the same time. One was because the so-called "Spanish bastardo" almost scared him and the other was the sudden greeting of that bastardo. Before he knew it, right in front of Lovino, was a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. What surprised the Italian the most was the sight of a chocolate cake, with the flag of Italy decorated with icing. The words, "Congratulazioni!", which mean "Congratulations!" in Italian, were written on the flag.

"This is my way to congratulate you on your match against England!" Antonio beamed a smile as he made Lovino sit in front of the couch.

Just as Lovino sat on the couch, he finally noticed the mess Antonio made on the couch. Traces of popcorn were found and four small flags of Italy. Now that he think about it, Antonio's voice was somewhat hoarse. It was probably because Antonio kept on cheering and shouting for Team Italy, that his voice was almost gone. Lovino couldn't believe that Antonio supported him that much.

"¡Felicitaciones, Lovi!" Antonio patted Lovino's head and tousled his hair lightly.

Lovino felt dazed as Antonio's hand moved through his hair. It's been a long time when his hair was tousled by that same hand. It's also been a long time he have felt this way. This somehow nostalgic and nice feeling of getting tousled at the hair. He couldn't help but feel somewhat grateful but, he shook his head and snapped his thoughts. Back to reality he was, Lovino slapped Antonio's hand away.

"Tch! Shut up!" Lovino looked away, as he face slowly reddened. "I mean, it's just by chance that we won against those idiotas, especially Eyebrows."

"Oh! Good to hear that!"

"But still..."

Lovino's heart started to beat fast as he tried to say what he truly wants to say to Antonio. This weird feeling he was feeling from that moment was strange. He gripped his chest and faced Antonio.

"Grazie...bastardo!"

Antonio became surprised after hearing Lovino thanking him. He has once again heard those very words from the foul-mouthed Italian himself. Lovino attempted to talk back but, Antonio chuckled to himself and embraced Lovino in his arms, patting Lovino's head.

"De nada." Antonio then, brushed back Lovino's bangs and kissed him at the forehead. Lovino, in turn, blushed as his curl formed a shape of a heart.

"Tch!" Lovino's face turned bright red after Antonio kissed him. The Spaniard's action was so sudden that Lovino didn't even expect it at the very least.

"You look like a tomate, Lovi~."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this extra, guys! Sorry if it got late! I had a hectic schedule so, yeah...Anyway, here are the translations.**

**Italian  
_Sì, sì! - _Yes, yes!  
_fratello - _Brother  
_idiota -_ idiot  
_bastardo - _bastard  
_Congratulazioni! - _Congratulations!  
_Grazie...bastardo! - _Thanks...bastard!**

**Spanish  
_Sí, sí. - _Yes, yes.  
___Sí, señor! -_ Yes, sir!  
_¡Bienvenido a casa, Lovi! - _Welcome home, Lovi!  
_¡Felicitaciones, Lovi! - _Congratulations, Lovi!  
_De nada. - _Your welcome.**


End file.
